


Scars

by sonofapollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Even after all these years, Harry bears the guilt of having hurt Draco, and despite being forgiven, he still regrets it.Draco tries to assure him that everything is fine. After all, he married him, didn't he?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 141





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> i'm slowly delving back into my harry potter hyperfixation thanks to me finally trying to finish watching the movie series oops
> 
> i remember what first got me into harry potter in the first place was drarry, and it finally forced me to read the books and watch the movies, so here i am with my first drarry oneshot! (at least on here)
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy this fluff!

Harry traced the scars on his husband's barren chest lightly with his finger. He thought back to when the two used to attend Hogwarts--their petty rivalry, the fighting, and the incident that occurred in the bathroom. The one Harry caused.

He hadn't know what kind of spell it was or what it could do, he just followed his instincts fueled by adrenaline and anger, and didn't think it through when he finally pointed his wand at the blonde and shouted, " _Sectumsempra!_ ", and watched as Draco collapsed onto the floor, convulsing, and his blood spilled onto the flooded floor.

The memory always appeared when he least wanted it to, and usually when he saw Draco naked or shirtless, exposing his scarred chest to him. It was sometimes accompanied with other flashbacks, but he tended to ignore them better than this one. Despite it having been years since the incident, he still carried the guilt with him like a burden, buried deep inside his mind. He always tried to forget it, but he just couldn't. He regretted it too much to be able to forget.

Draco hummed lightly as Harry continued to trace his scars, lost in thought. "Don't think too much, you might hurt yourself." The blonde's voice snapped him out of his trance, making him look up to him. "Sorry..."

"What about this time?" Draco sat up slowly, and picked up a hair band from the nightstand near their bed and tied his long hair back into a ponytail. Harry realized then that Draco had grown to be a beautiful man. But those scars didn't suit his pearlescent, smooth skin, fine jaw, and grey eyes. It didn't suit his beauty.

Harry sat up next to him as well. "About...y'know. This," he said, lightly gesturing to the scars. Draco let out an exhausted sigh and looked at him with exasperation. "Harry...We've been over this already."

" _I know_ , I know, but still..." Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking over at Draco who stared at him with a look that creamed _'I am so done with you_. The ex-Slytherin took Harry's hand into his own and rubbed the ring on his finger with his thumb. Their wedding band. "Harry...My love, I've told you countless of times that I forgive you. It's all in the past. Neither of us knew better. We were young, stupid, and incredibly afraid. That's over now, though. We're grown, mature—"

Harry scoffed, muttering, "Well, some of us."

Draco glared at him as he continued. "—and we're married. Okay? Do you think I would've married you five years ago if I hadn't forgiven you? Hell, do you think I would've even _dated_ you?" He rose his eyebrows feigning incredulousness. Harry chuckled and nodded along with his words. "Okay, okay, I get it. I get it now."

"Do you?" Draco squeezed his hand slightly. Harry placed his other hand on top of his, then moved it upwards, rubbing his forearm where the Death Eater mark used to be, where it was now covered in an assortment of flowers. "I do. I'm sorry."

"There you go apologizing again," Draco exclaimed. Harry laughed at his reaction and laid his head on his shoulder, his beard scratching against his skin. "I'll stop now, promise."

"Good." The blonde placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Now, let's get some sleep. I feel like the sun's about to rise any moment soon and we have classes to teach in the morning."

Harry groaned, pulling away. A small smirk made its way onto his lips. "Or maybe, we could go at it one more time..." He leaned into Draco's neck, kissing it gently and over the places he had marked earlier. Draco emitted a groan and tried to pull away, but Harry was faster and immediately wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him in his grip. 

"I swear to Merlin, Harry, if I can't walk tomorrow, you'll be a step closer to sleeping on the couch."

Harry chuckled and placed a kiss on his jaw, then cheek, and finally on his lips. "I'll take the risk," he muttered against them, earning a scoff from Draco. "You're unbelievable." The two continued kissing, Draco wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, pulling him closer. 

Draco did not end up giving class the next morning and Harry did indeed end up having to sleep on the couch that night.


End file.
